During an example printing process, content on a computing device is provided to a printer driver which may convert the job to a format (e.g. a page description language (PDL) file) printable by a printing device which is a machine for printing text or pictures onto medium, especially one linked to a computer. The PDL file containing both actual printer data and job attributes may then be sent to the printing device.